


Walking Home

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Walking home together after practise.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Walking Home

A gentle conversation flowed easily between them as they headed home after a particularly productive practise. The new first years and their vice-captain got along and their attacks success rate had made a huge improvement. 

Kei as a captain, and Kageyama's boyfriend, was very proud. Treating him to a hot pork bun on their way back.

Kei went on about other improvements, "... we really need to think about libero replacement. Nishinoya's shoes are too big to fill but we need to fill the holes in our defence if we want to stand a chance in this years tournament-"

Kageyama distractedly nodded and hummed.

Kei paused, then asked him, "Oh yeah? What was I saying?"

Kageyama's face briefly puffed in panic, but it could have also been that he was choking on the pork bun he was plowing down. 

Kei just shook his head, smiling and reaching for Kageyama's hand.

They trailed along for a few moments before Kageyama was able to speak, "You know I am always thinking about volleyball but just now I was just," he struggles, "completely overcome with how much I adore you for these _delectable_ pork buns oh my god-"

Kei laughed very hard at Kageyama's pure _adoration_ at his pork bun.

"If I knew the way to your heart was food, I would have used this to my advantage in second year."

"Doesn't mean you can't still treat me now."

"Tempting but I'd hope you'd like to be around me without the promise of food~"

"Aish don't be like that, I love you."

Kageyama had been slightly trailing behind Kei but at his comment questioning Tobio's affection for him, joking or not, he tugged them to a stop and lightly kissed his wonderful boyfriends lips.

Kei was a little taken aback but he wasn't about to pull away. Kageyama parts his lips and wetly suckles Kei's bottom lips and Tsukishima has to gasp.

Disheveled and slightly horny, it doesn't stop Kei from teasingly remarking, "Well, you taste like pork buns."

Kageyama simply smiles at him, full teeth. All the teasing over the last three years went from malicious to something sweet. Something lighthearted. And walking hand in hand Kei is taken back to how far they had come.

Besides Yamaguchi, Kei could not tolerate anyone else to walk home with him. But a persistent volleyball idiot, that happened to have the same path home as him, tagged along with him for many trying months before their antagonistic relationship turned into a romantic one.

"You didn't say I love you back."

Kei wonders how much he tolerates.

"You've left me with half a hard-on asshole."

Kageyama just snorts but before he can go on Kei lifts their interlocked hands and gently kisses Kageyama's knuckles.

"But I love you too."

Kageyama is such a sap because he almost tackles Kei into another make-out in a narrow alley between the houses of their street.


End file.
